


Maybe Tremble

by sperrywink



Series: Reid Relationships [3]
Category: CSI:Las Vegas, Criminal Minds
Genre: 5000-10000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate sequel to Sucked (Not the same universe as Rub). Nick goes cruising and picks up more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> All errors and inadequacies are mine. For lj user=coreopsis for her birthday for being my ever patient beta lo these many months. I really appreciate it. I know this story could benefit from your insight, but I like the idea of giving it as a present too much. Happy Birthday!

Despite moving to Las Vegas to feel like he had the freedom to do so, Nick didn't go cruising often. He could change locales, but he couldn't change himself as quickly. He was still uneasy about this part of himself. Still unsure what it said about him that he preferred to fuck guys rather than girls.

He'd finally accepted that it made him gay, but he'd had to spend a long number of years changing what he thought gay meant. He'd been too socialized into seeing only the effeminate stereotype and not the real people he met, particularly since so many of them were struggling with the same thing. But accepting it didn't mean he had embraced it whole-heartedly. He was still coming to terms with it, facing it anew daily.

Back when he first came to Vegas, he'd had a couple of brief relationships, but they'd crumbled under the stress of his job and his issues. Nowadays he preferred brief encounters and one-night-stands. He didn't have to worry about incorporating his sexuality into the rest of his life that way. That still seemed too scary, too permanent. He knew it made no sense, if he hadn't changed in twenty odd years, he wasn't going to, but he couldn't overcome the fear.

So he maintained his image as a ladies man at work, and fought his internal battles on his own time. Tonight his baser urges were winning. Yesterday had been a long, exhausting night of work and a nightmare-filled day of restless sleep. He was ready to try relaxation of another kind.

He slipped into tight blue jeans and a form fitting button-down shirt, buckled his belt, and found his boots. Last but not least, he pocketed some condoms and lube and slid them alongside his wallet. With his buzz cut, his hair didn't need anything. He loved having nothing to comb or style. Ready for anything, he climbed into his truck and drove towards the strip.

He wasn't in a dancing mood, still too rundown from the long week of work, so he chose to go to a bar and casino attached to one of the smaller hotels off the strip. It was a bit of an upscale cruising place, catering to white collar office workers and other suits, but he'd had good luck there in the past and he hoped it continued. He wasn't looking for forever after all, just a fun night.

Nick sauntered into the bar, casing the place automatically. Nothing troublesome pinged his senses so he relaxed minutely and continued on towards the bar, resting on a stool as he waited for the bartender's attention.

The place was busy. There was a low hum of voices and ringing laughter as well as the chiming of the few slot machines. A couple of guys met his gaze as it swept the room, but he didn't linger on anyone yet. The night was young. Plus, it was more crowded than he expected. There were a lot more prospects to choose from. He suddenly realized it was a Friday night. He'd lost track of the days of the week, working doubles and overtime and all through last weekend. It was a good night for cruising. Feeling even better about his night he turned at the voice behind him.

"What'll you have, cowboy?"

Nick smiled at the bartender. "Bottle of Amstel." The bartender smiled back and with a wink, turned towards the refrigerated container and pulled out a bottle for him, snapping off the cap. He slid it over to Nick as Nick placed his money on the bar and said, "Keep the change." He knew how hard these guys worked and how often the upscale guys were cheapskates.

Not in any rush to pick someone up, Nick took his beer and wandered over to the casino area. He didn't have much cash, just enough to take his time while he pondered his choices. He was in a relaxed mood so blackjack suited his mood best. He could feel eyes on him, and he smiled casually at a couple of people checking him out, but he didn't encourage anyone. He went to the back, quieter area and found a table with a free seat. He sat next to a young guy with a serious look on his face, his longish hair falling into his eyes. The guy glanced up at him, and with a small smile, nodded hello. Captivated by the warm but tired brown eyes appraising him, Nick nodded back.

He settled on his stool and changed his cash for chips. Placing his first bet, Nick took a long pull of his beer and surveyed the rest of the people at his table. Besides the young guy with the nice eyes, there were two guys in dark suits chatting and drinking mixed drinks as well as a flashy middle aged guy in a tight white shirt mostly unbuttoned. As the young guy subtly moved closer to Nick and away from the flashy guy, the flashy guy scowled at Nick. Nick just smiled in return. He was already working it, apparently.

Covertly taking a closer look at the young guy as he played the next hand, he liked what he saw. Well, except for the god-awful clothes. A plaid shirt and a sweater vest were unusual, to say the least. The khakis were fine, if a little loose. Still the clothes didn't hide the lean build or the expressive, slender hands. There was also the soft looking brown hair that fell in waves over his cheeks and those soulful brown eyes that kept catching Nick's gaze. Although he was younger than Nick usually went for, it wasn't like Nick had a rule about age. As long as they were legal and willing, he was happy. Nick won this hand and let his bet ride.

The young guy also won, but he only bet the minimum for the next hand. The cards were dealt; Nick had a seven and a five, while the kid next to him flipped his cards over with a twenty-one. The flashy guy clapped the young guy on the back and said, "Good going, kid!" in a loud, carrying voice. The young guy grimaced and this time scooted not-so-subtly closer to Nick. The flashy guy wouldn't take the hint and let his hand linger on the young guy's back as he said, "Let me get you a drink to celebrate."

The young guy firmly said, "No, thanks," as he shrugged the hand off his back. The flashy guy scowled at both the young guy and Nick and took a big gulp of his drink. Nick took a hit on his bet, but got a ten and was over. He laughed at the dealer's commiserating look and waited for the next hand. The suits were still just talking quietly together, seeming oblivious to the drama going on next to them. The flashy guy was sulking in his drink now. Luckily he didn't seem to be the type to push his luck, as with one final glare at the young guy, he shuffled off to another table.

The younger guy's shoulders slumped in relaxation and his smile became less brittle. He took a swallow of his drink, Nick watching his Adam's apple bob in fascination. A couple more hands passed quietly, the vacant seat eventually filled with another generic suit. The young guy continued playing with his chips, eventually starting to make one disappear and reappear rapidly. Watching in such rapt attention, Nick had to be reminded to place his next bet.

Giving himself a mental shake, Nick continued scoping out the people around him, but no one captured his interest as much as the man next to him. They all seemed like carbon copies of the suits at the end of the table talking about their investments and their BMWs. As far removed from Nick's world as you could get. Not that Nick expected the young guy to be able to commiserate with Nick's experiences, like anyone really understood everything he had gone through in recent years. Hell, most times he couldn't wrap his head around it. But every time their eyes met, Nick felt a sharp jolt of connection.

Deciding fate had led him to his choice for the evening, after the guy won another round, Nick said, "You're doing great. Much better than me." On the new round, Nick held steady at the eighteen he was dealt.

The guy smiled shyly. He took a hit on his hand and went over twenty-one. "I'm better at poker." The dealer took a hit on her thirteen and also went over, so Nick won that round.

Nick wouldn't have guessed that, the guy looked like an easy mark, but appearances could be deceiving. He'd learned that on the job. "Yeah? Why you wasting your time over here then?" When the guy looked over at Nick, Nick winked and said, "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"I'm not looking for that kind of challenge tonight. I just wanted to pass the time." The guy blushed slightly when he spoke, so Nick could guess what kind of challenges he was looking for. Something loosened in Nick's chest and desire pooled in his belly.

He said, "I can relate." A waitress came by then and they both ordered fresh drinks. Another beer for Nick and a scotch for the guy. As they waited for their drinks to arrive, they played the next couple of hands, joking around about their betting and playing styles. The guy kept shaking his head when Nick took a hit on his higher cards, but Nick didn't care. He was having fun. He started doing it just to see the guy mock cringe. It wasn't like he gambled to win, after all, he just played for entertainment.

The guy was a good card player. He won more than Nick did and placed his bets conservatively. His pile of chips was steadily growing in front of him. Nick said, "You do realize those are all my chips, don't you?"

Laughing, the guy took a sip of his drink. His lips glistened slightly as he replied, "Well if you didn't take a hit on everything, they'd still be yours." Confidence shined out of his face. It transformed it from handsome to startling attractive. Nick's breath caught.

Recovering, Nick laughed lightly. "Anyone who says they have a system is fooling themselves. At least I'm honest enough to admit I'm just having fun."

Spencer grinned slyly at Nick. "I think I'm having more fun winning."

"Don't be so sure of that." And Nick realized it wasn't just a quip; wasn't just banter to get the guy in bed. He was having fun and his mind was off work for the first time in weeks.

The banter continued for a couple more hands until Nick's chips were down to just a couple lone dollars. Before the next round, Nick put his hand over the guy's and said, "How about I take my last dollars and buy you a drink in the bar?"

While it wasn't quite the invite into Nick's bed that Nick was working up to, it was a step in the right direction. Nick didn't believe in rushing these things. The guy smiled. "Love to." They exchanged their chips for cash and left the table. Nick hadn't noticed, but the place had become even more crowded and louder in the interim. More suits living the high life on a Friday night.

Nick followed the young guy back into the bar and luckily to a free table off to the side. Standing, he was a couple inches taller than Nick with long, coltish legs. Even just the thought of those legs wrapped around him boiled his blood. But they were still at the negotiating stage, so Nick tamped down his desire.

The young guy sat down and Nick took the seat next to him. The guy bit his lip and toyed with an old napkin that was on the table. He seemed less confident than he had been around the card table. Nick said, "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Nick."

With a flush, the guy said, "My name's Spencer. Dr. Spencer Reid." His tone had a lilting, rising quality as if he was unsure or nervous. He was obviously new to this whole pick-up game. Guys usually didn't bother giving their full names, or hell, even their real names most times.

"Well, Spencer, it's nice to meet you."

The waitress came and took their drink orders and a lull in the conversation occurred. As Spencer looked around the room, Nick took the opportunity to look at him. He still liked what he saw. The large, expressive eyes were his favorite feature, but the quirky mouth was growing on him. He was also gaining a new appreciation for plaid and how it seemed to fit Spencer's personality.

To draw Spencer's attention back to the table, he said, "So how'd you get so good at cards?"

Turning back to Nick, Spencer shrugged casually. "I grew up here."

Thinking of Warrick, Nick said, "That spells trouble more often than not in my experience."

"I was also good with numbers."

Nick couldn't help grinning delightedly at Spencer. "Is that your subtle way of saying you count cards?"

Spencer smiled demurely as Nick paid the waitress. He pushed Nick's drink over to him and said, "Shuffle tracking is a better bet with the way they stack the decks here." Nick couldn't help laughing. Spencer's confidence was coming back and it suited him.

As they sipped their drinks, they discussed the hotel and attached bar. Remembering his goal of a one-night-stand, Nick tried to move away from personal topics, not wanting to give Spencer the wrong idea about what he was looking for, but Spencer wasn't having it. He was freer about revealing details about himself and this coaxed the same out of Nick.

Their topics ranged from Texas, which Spencer had visited, to high school, which he had graduated ridiculously early if he could be believed. It gave credence to his card counting abilities, though. Spencer was a wealth of facts and figures and Nick easily followed the familiar sounding recitation, throwing in his own knowledge now and then.

They had successfully avoided talking about work until out of the blue, Spencer said, "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

With a laugh, Nick said, "What?"

Spencer pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open before sliding it towards Nick. With a quick glance at the quiet smile on his face, Nick pulled the wallet closer and checked the displayed ID. Nick was surprised to discover that Spencer Reid was apparently of the FBI: Behavioral Analysis Unit. He laughed more fully and said, "You got me," as he pulled out his wallet and fished for his work ID to hand over. "How'd you know I was law enforcement?"

Talking with his hands, waving and encompassing the bar, Spencer said, "The way you analyzed the room and scrutinized the people around you was telling. Plus, the way you carry yourself is a dead giveaway for police or military."

Having gone out tonight with the purpose of forgetting work, and to avoid talking shop, Nick said, "I thought the Behavioral Analysis Unit was based in Quantico. You don't live in Vegas?"

"No. I'm just visiting family." Spencer took his wallet back and put it away. He seemed to understand Nick's need to escape because he didn't pursue the work angle. Nick got the feeling he had just wanted to put them on an equal footing and he appreciated it in retrospect. He did look at Spencer in a new light; stopped perceiving him as so innocent and green.

Relaxing, Nick took a large sip of his beer. "Taking a break from the drama, huh?"

Making moist circles on the table with his glass, Spencer shook his head. "No. It's just my mother and I visit her during the day. I usually stay here when I visit, though. It's off the beaten path."

Nick winked at Spencer. "And the culture is nice."

Smiling shyly and letting his hair fall into his face, Spencer said, "Well, the company tonight is."

Oh, yeah, Nick was definitely working it. He knew his smile was a little smug, so before he could get ahead of himself he said, "I could use another beer, if I can get the bartender's attention. You want anything?"

Tugging his hair to the side of his face, Spencer said, "The bar looks crowded. You want to come up to my room? I can offer the minibar." Spencer began playing with the napkin again and biting his lip. Either he was a great actor or he definitely didn't do this a lot.

Caught off-guard, Nick stumbled over his words as he said, "Sure, I'd love to." He should have expected it, he guessed. Spencer certainly didn't lack balls. Nick had flirted, but he had waited for Spencer to make most of the first moves so far this evening. The guy was so young it just seemed safer that way.

They were quiet on the way up to Spencer's hotel room. First because of the other people around and then Nick just felt awkward. It was coming back that this was a stranger and they didn't know each other very well despite the evening's conversation. There was still the zing of attraction between them, but it was now joined by a band of nervousness in Nick's chest.

It was obvious Spencer felt the change in the energy between them. He played with his hair in the elevator and kept shooting Nick covert glances on the walk to his room. However, his hands were steady opening the door and as he waved Nick in. With a quick assessing glance, Nick flicked on the lights and entered the hotel room. The bathroom door was open and that room was as empty as the main room. There was a small backpack on the chair by the window, open, with some clothes peeking out. That was the only personal touch in the room besides a satchel on the table, spilling out CDs and papers.

Nick said, "You travel light."

Standing by the door fiddling with the lock, Spencer said over his shoulder, "You get used to it in my job." Finally done, he came into the main room and dropped the room keycard on the table and then turned to face Nick. He seemed at a loss until he said, "The minibar is over there." pointing below the TV.

Nick knew the alcohol might still his nerves, but nothing would get rid of them until they touched. He ignored the comment and walked over to Spencer, stopping a hair's breath in front of him. He ran a hand through Spencer's hair, gently tucking it behind his ear. "Why don't we skip the minibar."

Spencer leaned into the touch as his breath hitched. His eyes darkened and his hands tugged on Nick's waist, bringing them flush together. Nick slid his hand to the back of Spencer's head and pulled him into a kiss. At first it was just a tentative brush of lips, but their tongues quickly became engaged and the kiss turned ardent.

The connection Nick had felt while they were talking and playing cards was there in their kisses, luckily. Desire raced along Nick's nerves, heightening all of his senses. The cool air of the air conditioned room and the cinnamon smell of Spencer's skin added layers of emotions to the kisses that Nick couldn't interpret, just ride the wave of.

It had been a long time since Nick had kissed anyone with longer hair, and he found he liked it, couldn't stop playing with it. Twisting it in his fingers and running his palms over it as they kissed. Spencer's hands were rubbing along his back, smoothing over his shirt and massaging his shoulders. His hands were strong, stronger than they looked, and it was equal parts arousing and soothing.

Eventually simply kissing wasn't enough and they started frantically undressing the other, tugging on shirts and unbuckling belts. Nick was panting, kissing his way down Spencer's neck, hampered by his tie which was knotted tight. He was also trying to kick off his boots, but they just wouldn't come off. Finally with a laugh, he pulled back. "Right. Maybe we should do this ourselves."

Grinning at him, Spencer blew out a breath. He looked as disheveled as Nick felt. His shirt was unbuttoned but still gathered by his tie, while his belt was undone and his pants were dropping off his slender hips. He had gotten one shoe off, but the other was still on. He started working his tie loose and, blushing slightly, said, "Do you want-?" He stopped there and just looked at Nick in doubt.

Nick, who had sat down on the bed to take off his boots, stood back up and walked back over to Spencer. He said, "I want whatever you want, baby." He mentally cringed. He hadn't meant to call Spencer by any endearment, but it had just slipped out. He was trying to treat this like any other pick-up, which should have been a piece of cake since Spencer was just some guy from out of town, but Nick was finding it near impossible to do. He liked Spencer too much, was too intrigued by him. He liked his artless demeanor combined with his wealth of knowledge and insight.

Shrugging off his misstep, he rubbed Spencer's arm and leaned in for another, softer kiss. Against Spencer's lips he whispered, "What do you want?"

Closing his eyes, Spencer whispered back, "I want you to fuck me."

Those words went straight to Nick's cock and it hardened rapidly. He pulled Spencer into a sharp kiss and then said, "Oh, I want. I want." He slid his arms under Spencer's open shirt, pulling him close so he could feel how much Nick wanted him. Spencer's skin was goosebumped from the air-conditioning, so Nick rubbed his hands over Spencer's back to warm it as he loosened his embrace. Spencer trembled slightly and put one hand around Nick's neck while sliding the other down the front of Nick's pants to cup his cock. Nick moaned and bit lightly at Spencer's chin. "Let's get out of these clothes, yeah?"

Spencer's hand tightened on his cock for a moment and then pulled away. Breathlessly, he said, "Yeah," and stepped out of Nick's arms. While he began pulling at his shirt, Nick sat on the bed again to get his boots off.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Spencer struggled with his shirt and tie, eventually just ripping the mess over his head, the tie still tied tight. Spencer's chest was mostly hairless with small tight nipples. He laughed and Spencer came out from under the shirt grinning. He looked down at the shirt and tie jumbled in his arms and said, "We really did a number on this."

Finally getting both boots and socks off, Nick stood up to unzip his jeans. Deciding to keep the conversation light to keep Spencer at ease, he said, "I don't know why you're wearing a tie anyway. You're on vacation."

"I like ties." Spencer dropped the twisted shirt and tie, and kicked off his other shoe. He then toyed with his zipper for a moment, before pulling his pants down, leaving his underwear on.

Not body conscious, Nick had already peeled off his jeans and underwear, leaving him naked. "You must be the only man in creation, then." He walked back over to Spencer and kissed him again. This time it was Spencer who moaned. His hands began roaming over Nick's back again, stroking and squeezing in a delicious massage. Nick gripped Spencer's shoulders softly, letting him explore for awhile.

When Spencer finally became daring enough to explore Nick's ass and cock, Nick began directing him towards the bed. Spencer flowed backwards easily with Nick's direction. He might have been letting Spencer set the pace initially, but there was no mistaking Spencer's intent at this stage. Before they could tumble down, Nick stopped their kisses and smoothed his hands down Spencer's chest to cup him through his underwear. In retaliation, Spencer jacked Nick's cock a couple times and Nick grinned into Spencer's shoulder before nibbling softly. He moved his hands to the waistband of Spencer's underwear and pulled on the band as he said, "How about we ditch these?"

Spencer's hands joined his in taking off the underwear, and then Spencer turned around and pulled the covers on the bed down. Nick enjoyed the view. Spencer's ass was small but tight, and his long legs were still to die for. He stepped close up behind Spencer and ran his hands over his ass, squeezing lightly. He said, "Crawl up." Spencer moaned, and followed his direction hurriedly, looking back over his shoulder as he did so.

Nick followed him onto the bed, guiding Spencer's legs apart so that he could crawl in between. He blanketed Spencer and, bracing himself, leaned down for an awkward kiss on Spencer's mouth before dropping a series of brief kisses across his shoulder blades. As Spencer trembled beneath him, he leaned back on his knees and began to give Spencer a little massage to help relax him further.

He liked the feel of the soft, firm skin beneath his palms and he lost himself in the motions of his hands for awhile. Before he knew it, he had worked his way down from Spencer's shoulders to his ass. As he continued, Nick felt Spencer stiffen slightly, so he didn't stop. He massaged each of those long, lean legs he loved, from thigh to foot, splaying them a little further apart. Although Spencer had asked to be fucked, Nick was guessing he hadn't had much experience at it. He wasn't crass enough to ask, but he could read the clues and go slowly just in case. And it wasn't like he had anywhere else to be, he could go all night.

So he took his time as he massaged his way back up each leg and he worked himself into a sensual trance, losing himself in the toned limbs and coarse feel of the hair. As he made his way up the second leg he glanced up and met Spencer's darkened eyes. Spencer had his head resting on his crossed arms and the look he gave Nick was smoldering. Nick's trance broke and his desire came rushing back. He moaned lightly and leaned down and dropped a quick kiss on one of Spencer's ass cheeks. Spencer shifted and spread his legs further.

Nick leaned back and picked up his jeans from the end of the bed and took out his condoms and lube. He dropped them next to Spencer's hip and then began stroking his ass again, this time rubbing his thumbs along the crack gently. Spencer began moving again, his ass rising and falling with the pressure of Nick's hands. He didn't tense up and Nick smiled in accomplishment and enjoyment.

Opening the lube, Nick drizzled some along Spencer's crack and stroked his fingers through it. When they were sufficiently covered, he pressed one finger in and Spencer grunted lightly and turned his head away from Nick.

Pausing, Nick said, "Okay?"

Spencer's head bobbed and he huskily answered, "God, yes."

Just like the massage, Nick lost himself in the motion. He loved the warm, tight feel around his hand and the feeling of control fingering someone into incoherence gave him. He twisted his fingers until he felt a small nub and smiled at the extra grunt and shudder that got him. Before he knew it he was up to three fingers sliding easily in and out of Spencer's ass and Spencer was panting heavily with the occasional moan escaping him. Spencer's ass was moving in counter-point to Nick's fingers and his back was slick with sweat. Nick leaned down and licked a stripe along Spencer's lower back.

He asked, "Ready?" but didn't wait for an answer as he withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom. Spencer whimpered and simply nodded his assent. He was flushed and trembling. Nick was impressed. He hadn't played with Spencer's cock at all; just his balls occasionally while fingering him. Nick didn't know why Spencer was nervous earlier, it was obvious he loved it. And it was that thought that almost broke Nick. He'd held his desire at bay all night, but as he rolled the condom on he gripped himself tightly at the base and took a deep breath.

Pushing at Spencer's knees, Nick got him into a kneeling position with his ass higher for a better angle. Nick then gripped his hip with one hand and guided himself slowly in with the other. The both moaned as Nick's cock settled fully inside. Starting off slow, Nick built to a steady, easy pace, Spencer's moans a thrumming guide.

Nick closed his eyes to savor the pull and catch of each stroke and to keep the sweat out of his eyes. He had the rhythm now and he followed it relentlessly for as long as he could hold on. What felt like both days and seconds later, Nick broke and he began thrusting harder and harder.

He reached one hand around to stroke Spencer's cock, and Spencer shouted incoherently and began thrusting wildly. Nick began chanting, "Come on, come on," as Spencer fell apart beneath him. It was all he could do to stay inside as Spencer's rocking became more and more erratic and he finally came with one last shout.

Gratefully, Nick released him and gripped both of Spencer's hips and put the full power of his thighs into his thrusts. It only took another four or five before he was grinding into Spencer's ass and coming like he hadn't come in years. He pulled out and collapsed to the side with one last groan. Spencer lay panting next to him with his eyes closed and his hand curled next to his chin.

Finally getting his breath back, Nick took off the condom and threw it away in the trashcan next to the bed. Then getting up to go to the bathroom and clean up, he stretched a bit to get the kinks out. As he stepped away from the bed, Spencer's arm reached out and grabbed his wrist. Spencer said, "Heading out?" His voice was rough and drowsy and the earlier uncertainty was back, adding that lilting lift to his words.

Feeling put on the spot, Nick said, "Yeah. I'm just getting cleaned up first." But as Nick washed up at the sink, he was surprised to discover he didn't want to go. Maybe they could fuck again, maybe not, but Spencer was remarkably easy to be around. He reminded Nick of a softer Grissom- all obscure facts and figures, but without the enigmatic condescension. Spencer shared his information because it was in his head clamoring to get out, not to drive a point only he could see home.

It was nice to be able to have a conversation without being considered just a Discovery Channel addict. It had been a great night so far, both the conversation and the sex, and Nick didn't want it to end just yet. Nick ruthlessly pushed that thought away. It was dangerous to get too close to a one night stand, particularly an out-of-town one. Besides, he didn't do that, didn't get close to the men he fucked. Not in years, anyway.

When he exited the bathroom, Spencer slid by him to enter. Besides his boxers, he wore a small, embarrassed smile and his hair was falling every which way. Nick put on his underwear and pants but stopped there to wait for Spencer. Restless, he nosed around the satchel. The papers were mostly on criminalistics and abnormal psychology, further credence that he was of the BAU. The CDs were a mix of classical and jazz and not Nick's taste at all.

Spencer came out of the bathroom looking cleaner and with his hair wetted down slightly to control it. He looked Nick in the face stoically, but he bit his lip once he saw that Nick was mostly dressed.

Feeling torn again, Nick pulled Spencer into a hug and a kiss. Into Spencer's shoulder he said, "I had a great time." He ran his hands over Spencer's back and ass, ghosting the massage he had given earlier.

Spencer arched into his caresses. "Me too. Thanks, you know."

"My pleasure." Nick turned his head for another kiss, Spencer meeting him halfway. Without the urgency, Spencer's kisses were sweet and unhurried. It wasn't a typical kiss for a one night stand, wasn't typical for Nick, but he didn't care right now.

They broke apart and Spencer walked over to the table and his satchel. He pulled out a business card and said, "I know this isn't this type of thing, but, anyway, if you're ever in D.C." He held out the business card with a determined look on his face.

Feeling that connection to Spencer tug at him again, Nick took it with a laugh. "I don't know if I've ever had a this type of thing before, so I think we can make our own rules." He took out one of his own business cards and went to the bedside table and wrote out his personal email address on the back. "And for when you come back to Vegas." Realistically, Nick knew nothing would ever come of this business card exchange. They'd get lost, either deliberately or accidentally, before he and Spencer had the chance to meet again, but in the moment he indulged the fantasy.

Spencer smiled brilliantly at him and Nick's breath caught. It was another of those transformative smiles that made Spencer look radiant. To get his thoughts out of dangerous territory again, Nick asked a question about one of the papers he'd seen. Spencer happily began telling him about its strengths and flaws as Nick finished dressing.

They finished about the same time and Spencer's words trailed off hesitantly as Nick stood up. Spencer then walked over to Nick and pulled him into a fierce kiss that had Nick moaning desperately and clutching Spencer's ass tightly. Spencer whispered "Thank you," again and Nick just nodded. He'd lost the power of speech for a moment. He tilted his head and pulled Spencer back into a kiss.

Then he whispered, "No, thank you," and strode towards the door. If he didn't leave now, he'd never go home. He didn't ponder what it meant that he carefully tucked the business card in his wallet.


End file.
